Como el carmín al oro
by Misses Histery
Summary: Para Kagura ver las hojas de otoño caer era lo más deleitante y nostálgico que pudiera vivir, para Sesshômaru eso no tenía ningún significado y es por esa razón que la ocasión era especial. Este drabble participa en "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la idea es completamente mía :D y bueno, la pareja aquí utilizada es de mis favoritas en InuYasha.

Este fic es participante en: "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!". Espero que lo disfruten y las palabras aquí puestas transmitan lo que yo sentí al hacerlo.

 **Estación y sensación:** Otoño y nostalgia.

A leer ;)

* * *

 **COMO EL CARMÍN AL ORO**

 **.**

.

.

Una silueta femenina y de aspecto delgado se encontraba muy calmada, era algo descomunal en ella ya que por su feroz carácter nunca podía estar quieta, pero ese día simplemente decidió quedarse sentada encima de una gran roca mientras que el viento soplaba a su alrededor.

Envidió por primera vez a las hojas que caían lentamente; le resultaba entretenido verlas así pues parecía que danzaban al ritmo en que el frío aire de aquella estación soplaba. Cuánto anhelaba el poder ser libre y danzar al antojo del viento, _a su antojo_. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar para acercarse al gran árbol que tenía enfrente de ella y se paró a escasos centímetros de aquel majestuoso roble, elevó su mirada color carmín estirando al mismo tiempo un brazo para agarrar al azar dos pequeñas hojas que, al parecer, habían sido destinadas para ella. Abrió su puño apreciando el color de ambos objetos, lanzó un suspiró y una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de que una de las hojas era de una tonalidad carmín casi tan penetrante como el de sus ojos y la otra era de un dorado opaco.

Ese dorado le recordó a una cierta persona que más allá de una atracción física le tenía un respeto que, aseguraba, jamás le tendría a otra persona. Si tan sólo él pudiera liberarla de su horrible prisión, si tan sólo él pudiera apiadarse un momento de ella… ¡No! Tampoco iba a suplicar misericordia, prefería salvaguardar su dignidad. Volvió a mirar los dos objetos que yacían en su mano y decidió guardarlos en su vestidura. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás tratando de detallar lo mismo que ella en aquel gran árbol, la persona invasora dio un paso más hacia ella haciendo crujir las pobres y marchitas hojas que estaban en el camino lo cual la sorprendió dándose la vuelta y encarando a aquella persona.

—Sesshômaru…

Él no contestó y con su rostro inexpresivo alzó su dorada mirada para tratar de buscar aquello que Kagura miraba con tanto detenimiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto la controladora de los vientos esperando no ser ignorada de nuevo.

—Eso no te incumbe —se limitó a decir.

No hubo más palabras porque un viento más fuerte que el común se hizo presente haciendo que más hojas se desprendieran de las ramas del viejo roble. Para Kagura ver las hojas de otoño caer era lo más deleitante y nostálgico que pudiera vivir, para Sesshômaru eso no tenía ningún significado y es por esa razón que la ocasión era especial.

—Cuando las hojas caen sin vida… —habló la yôkai captando la atención del ambarino. —Pareciera que lo hacen con gozo y se dejan guiar por el viento, y yo quisiera… formar parte de ello.

El poderoso yôkai sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un bufido —Tonterías —y se fue, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Kagura suspiró, quizá si no hubiera hablado él se hubiera quedado más tiempo con ella y sería algo que apreciaría por siempre pero… tenía que decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento, ella no se quedaba callada y menos con Sesshômaru presente.

Daba igual, tampoco es que él fuera muy expresivo que digamos, al menos pudo gozar unos efímeros momentos con el yôkai y prefería pensar que aquel hombre estuvo allí sólo para acompañarla en la enorme prisión que era su vida diaria.

* * *

 **E** spero que les haya gustado y sea de su entera complacencia, jejeje. Un beso.


End file.
